


Too many babies

by Saei



Category: Danganronpa, Fandanronpa
Genre: Izu is scared help him, Izu is trying, Other, deiji is still the rat she is, major fluff, mama Izu, this is a gift for a dangan server I love so much eeee, urumi is a bit ch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saei/pseuds/Saei
Summary: (This is for a Danganronpa oc server on discord. I love it so much and they deserve a gift. The owner is going through some things and I just want them to be happy because they baby!!)Izuchi finds that no one is here. All of them have vanished. He thought nothing of it really and went to his dorm. Under a blanket he found 14 sleeping babies. And a job to do. Ohh boy..
Relationships: Family relationship, Fatherly relationship., Motherly relationship
Kudos: 1





	Too many babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danganronpa: The deep lagoon.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Danganronpa%3A+The+deep+lagoon.).



Izuchi walked through the rather large and empty hallways, humming a soft tune. It was 12:34 and he hadn’t seen anyone at all today. Not deiji, Kai, Chiko. No one.

‘How peculiar.’ He thought. Maybe they were somewhere else? He surely didn’t know. He hoped they were all safe and sound. If they were hurt he would never forgive himself. Was this another one of Monokuma’s tricks? God how he **despised** that bear. He immediately felt a wash of anxiety pass through him. Curse him for being so overprotective..but could you really blame him? Don’t forget the situation there in.

He had made several pop-ins in different rooms to see if anyone was there. Not a single trace of anyone there. Kai wasn’t in the music room as usual. And Deiji wasn’t in the Arts and crafts room. He even checked the dorms available to them. _No one. How strange.._

” **You overreact too much. I don’t know if it’s because you aren’t getting the rest I keep telling you to get. Or your mom instincts are kicking in once again. They are probably fine.”** Urumi said from behind him as he unlocked his dorm room. She rolled her eyes at him as he ignored her.

”You don’t get it Urumi..I have a horrible feeling..No it isn’t my ‘Mum Instincts.’ I cant believe I’ve forgotten I’m a boy mind you. Now shush. You are giving me a headache.” He waved her finger at the barely visible ghost standing behind him.

She gave a quiet “tsk.” Sound and followed him into his dorm.

Izu faced forward and stopped dead in his tracks,Urumi accidentally going through him then stepping back and towering over his shoulder,tilting her head in confusion before she laid her pure black eyes on the state of his dorm.

Sheets were all over the floor,His pillows were carelessly thrown off his bed. Books were knocked off his desk and papers scattered around his floor.

“What in the bloody-“ He looked around. When he came closer he noticed his pure white blanket on the floor.

 **”Always knew you were a wreck but fuckin’ hell.”** She looked around the trashed room.   
  


“Oh yes because I would surely wreck my own dorm.” He rolled his eyes and began to clean. He picked up the scattered papers. How on earth did they get off his desk? There was no windows. So surely no wind. He made sure they were in order and stacked them back on his desk,turning to the books on the ground until the blanket on the ground shuffled.

he instantly stepped back,Urumi behind him. He placed his arm out in front of her. In a protecting stance. She rolled her eyes and pushed him forward to it.

He looked back,glaring at her slightly. He sighed and picked up the blanket. Then nearly dropped it and gasped rather loudly.

Under the white fluffy blanket were 14 sleeping babies. Some shuffled in there sleep and most of them were cuddled up with eachother. Some sucking on there Thumbs. Some snoring and drooling.

”Wh-What on earth...??” He kept his voice quiet and backed up, pulling the blanket fully of them which caused nearly all of them to shuffle.

” **Yo what kind of bullshit is this**?” She cocked her head side ways and laughed slightly.

Izu just stared, bewildered. “This-This has to be a joke..right..??” He looked half to Urumi for a explanation. She shrugged carelessly.

”Oh you wish Mr Narrator~” Monokuma popped up behind him, causing Izu to nearly fall back and Urumi snickering.

“You! You bastard! What did you do this time?” He whisper-yelled causing monokuma to smirk.

”Firstly watch ye language! There’s babies here moron. Second..Maaaybe I had something to do with this..” he winked.

Izu grew furious. How he hated this bear. He grabbed Monokuma by the neck and lifted him up. “What the fuck did you do you bastard?! Tell me! Or I will smash your pathetic head open! Don’t test me.” He snapped. Causing urumi to be surprised. Monokuma was but only for a second. Monokuma smacked Izu around the face,causing Izu to drop him.

”Don’t touch me Mr narrator! You know the consequence and you are lucky I don’t fucking kill you on the spot!” He showed his claws. Izu didn’t flinch.

The bear huffed and brushed any dirt off him. “Now let me explain you brat.” He glared. Izu just only stared back furious.

”This is a motive! Well. Just for you. A motive made just for little ol you! Now ain’t that nice? Anyways. I turned everyone into wittle babies! Pathetic little snotty babies!!” He danced around,laughing.

”I can see that you imbecile.” He glared, clutching onto his robotic arm in fury.

”Let me explain! God you are impatient..Your job is to protect these babies from any harm! If you fail..Il kill every single one! To see you cry! To see you feel so guilty and feel the joy of despair!” He practically fan-boyed of the mention of Despair.

”You MUST be joking. I have never handled a baby before! And that’s unfair! I’m just one person with 14 babies!” He surged back, Urumi laughing her ass off in the background. “I don’t have any equipment to care for them!”

”That’s why I came here! To give you this!” Monokuma threw a large bag at Izu,hitting him square in the nose. Luckily Izu caught it. And gripped it.   
  
“..How do I know you didn’t poison the food for them? How do I know you will not cheat..?? And what If I run out of stuff for them..?”

”God so many questions! If I poisoned it they would all die and that wouldn’t be fun now would it? That would be too quick. The second you run out of whatever it is a new bag will appear next to you. Don’t ask me how! And for your last question. It’s the same as the poison one. Why would I cheat? That would be unfair.” Monokuma answered honestly.

”But-“ Izu got interrupted 

“Have fun! Puhuhu!” The bear laughed and left. Now Izu was completely alone.

izu turned his head to urumi. “Will you help m-“

” **Gotta blast.** ” She vanished.

Izuchi sighed heavily and looked at the babies. There lives were in his hands. It wasn’t exactly a motive. It was just monokuma wanting to see Izu struggle and possibly lose. In anger Izu threw the bag down.   
  


“BLOODY BASTARD!” He screamed. Causing all of them to wake up. He turned his head to them and panicked. All of them stared back at him. It was silent for a minute until a few toddlers began to cry. Some were laughing.

the ones that cried were Sylvester and Chiko. Sylvester wasn’t so bad. He was just startled. And chiko..oh. She was bawling.   
Deiji was laughing like a gremlin, So was taiyo. He was only giggling slightly.

Mariah just looked unfazed. So did the others like sika,Billy,Ayumi. Etc

Izu immediately rushed over and tried his best to comfort the two crying ones. He was constantly getting tugged on by little hands. God there was so many..

Izu had calmed Sylvester down by calling him a good boy. He was just looking around curiously. Chiko on the over hand was sniffing and quivering. He brought her close and shushed her, gently humming to her.

When they were all calm he sat on the carpet,sighing. He didn’t notice Deiji had climbed his bed, curious as she can be.   
  


That’s when he opened his eyes and saw her tumbling off. He panicked and practically jumped over to catch her. She landed on his back, giggling like a devil at Izu’s panic. He sighed in relief that she wasn’t hurt and just face planted into the carpet. God it hasn’t even been 5 minutes and one nearly smacked there head against the floor.

Little Kai saw his distress and crawled over, patting his hair softly. Mumbling nonsense since he could barely talk. He just patted his soft hair. He looked up at him as if he was going to cry. God this was stressful already. He held Kai’s tiny hand and instantly felt better, smiling warmly. Mean while the other babies were crawling on him,his legs,back,head.

His stomach was laying on the floor so he was just being tackled by curious babies. Some cuddles up to him. He wanted to cry again since he was alone. None of them deserved to die. He sniffed and moments later all the babies/toddlers rested there head on him,cuddling up to him to comfort him. He smiled and just cried. He was happy. He knew he could do it.

it wasn’t so hard...right?


End file.
